Anger Problems
by MermaidSwamp
Summary: What happens when Warren's mom finds out about his fight with Will in the cafeteria? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it, I revised a little.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Sky High...or Warren Peace. Most unfortunately...**

* * *

Warren walked up the steps to the front door of his house. Dreading what he knew he would find in there. _She's going to kill _me, he thought as he unlocked the door slowly and opened it. Poking his head around the door to see inside, he saw that the hallway leading to his room was empty. Seeing his chance, he slipped in the door and shut it softly, hoping not to be overheard. After locking it, he turned and began walking quietly to his room. He got halfway down the hall when suddenly his mom seemed to materialize out of nowhere in front of him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" His mom asked him. She was an inch shorter than Warren, had a bit lighter skin and black hair. Her hands were resting on her hips and her shoe clad foot tapped impatiently. The look her eyes held told Warren that he was screwed.

In the brief second it took before his mom started yelling, he glanced longingly at his bedroom door which happened to be only about five feet from where he was now standing. _Dammit! I was so close. _

"I just got off the phone with Principal Powers. She said you got in a fight during lunch today, and with the Commander's son no less! What were you thinking? What could the poor boy have possibly done for you to try to burn him?" She huffed and rubbed the bridge between her eyes agitatedly.

Warren sighed, _She never holds anything against anyone. _"Mom, he was talking about dad." He said, trying unsuccessfully to explain himself. _She can't be mad at me for defending him!_

"Oh he did, did he? Or did he mention him and you overreacted...like you always seem to do." She sighed exasperatedly. Taking a deep breathe and she calmly said, "Listen Warren, you can't fight everyone who says anything at all about your father. You've been doing it for years now, and since you started Sky High its only gotten worse." He was about to speak but she held her hand up so she could continue. "I know you don't like what people say about him, but you can't let them get to you. They know that it bothers you when a word is said about him, why do you think it keeps happening?" She smiled a tired smile and began walking towards the living room motioning for Warren to follow her. He followed her unwillingly.

Once in the living room his mom sat down on the worn, old couch and patted the place beside her for Warren to sit down. His mom sighed and looked off at the picture hanging on the wall of her, Warren and Baron Battle, before he was arrested. She smiled at the six year old Warren, squashed between a younger version of herself and a man who looked much like Warren did now, only older and with curly hair. The Warren in the picture was looking like he was trying not to laugh at something his father had said right before the picture was taken.

She looked back at Warren and saw him looking at the same picture, she cleared her throat and brought his eyes back to hers. "Warren, I've debated on weather to do this for awhile now, and today just decided it for me. You have anger issues. Shh..." She covered her son's mouth as he was about to protest. "Please let me finish." She sighed heavily and continued. "You do honey, and I don't want you getting into anymore fights at school. It's only the second week of school and you've already destroyed the cafeteria. So, i'm scheduling you for a few sessions with a counselor that's trained to help you deal with stuff like this." She waved her hand around helplessly. " I know you don't want to, but please try." She had taken his hands in hers now and was looking at him with her brown eyes.

Warren just nodded, not really sure what to say. What she had just told him hadn't sunk in yet. His mom smiled, stood up, kissed him on his forehead and walked out of the room. He watched her walk out of the room. After a few more seconds of his mind processing what had just happened, he inwardly yelled, _She's putting me in anger management!_ The logical part of his mind told him that it might actually help him, and it would make his mom happy. But he wasn't really listening to that part of his mind.

He got up, stomped to his room and slammed the door. He threw his bag, that he was still holding, on the bed and turned his music up loud enough for it shake the walls. He screamed in frustration. His arms automatically lit on fire, and he threw three fire balls at the flame resistant wall. He then fed the flames all of his anger, and they grew. The flames licked their way up his arms until they covered his whole arm. He threw whatever his hands came in contact with and burnt most of it. Objects and flames were being launched around the room, his bookshelf broke due to the intense heat melting the nails. The music was slowing down since he was standing to close to his small stereo and he was unintentionally melting the CD. Somewhere in his mind he knew he was overreacting, but he still wasn't in the mood to listen.

He continued burning and throwing things for several more minutes. The flames finally died on his arms his energy was almost completely gone. He was trembling slightly from overexertion and he felt like he could sleep for ages. He stumbled over the burnt debris now littering his floor and unplugged his now useless stereo. He sat down on his bed and stared dejectedly at the burn mark on his floor. "I don't have an anger problem." He denied halfheartedly. He glanced once more around his smoke filled room, and not even being able to think because he was so tired, he fell back on his bed and promptly fell asleep.

His mom, who had been standing outside his door for the past several minutes, shook her head amused. "Stubborn boy, he's going to have to go without music and a bookshelf for a little while." She smiled slightly as she glanced at the door before walking away, "Goodnight Warren."

* * *

**Review and I'll love you forever... and i'll give you a cyber cupcake!!!**

**^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooh!!! Revised, longer and slightly better...in my opinion.**

**Disclaimer:**** I still do not own Sky High...or Warren Peace. Most unfortunately....**

* * *

It had been a week since Warren's mom informed him that she was going to put him in anger management. For awhile he entertained the idea that she wasn't serious. That is, until she told him on Wednesday that he would be going to a private session with a Dr. Isleen on Saturday. That was three days ago.

Warren glared out the passenger side window as his mom drove him to Dr. Isleen's office. _Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this. _He sighed, leaning his forehead on the cool window. Glancing up at the sky, he watched the once white clouds turn a charcoal gray color. Fat drops of rain started to fall from the clouds, making a rhythmic thumping noise on the windshield. _Figures, perfect weather for a perfect day. _He didn't like rain, his element is fire and fire is extinguished by water. No, he doesn't melt when he gets wet. But it makes him uncomfortable.

"Warren, would you please stop trying to burn through the window? I don't want to have to explain to the mechanic why there is a hole in it." His mom said, bringing her son out of his thoughts. Glancing over at Warren, she saw him staring blankly at the road in front of them. "Honey, it's not going to be that bad. You might actually like it." She smiled as she watched the brief look of revulsion sweep over is facial features.

_Like it? I'm going to be forced to tell this doctor my feelings! I can already hear her asking how something makes me feel! _His inner thoughts continuedas he attempted for the twentieth time in the past three days to get out of going. "Why do I have to do this? Can't you just ground me like a normal parent would do?" He attempted pleading, but it just came out sounding like he was whining. He immediately shut his mouth to avoid sounding any more pathetic. _Not like it's going to kill me. _

"Honey, you almost burnt through your floor, and most of your possessions are either ashes in the trash or burnt beyond repair. So, yes, you do have to go. You're going to attempt to listen to what Dr. Isleen says and no matter what, you are not to burn anything while you're there!" She said as she tried to keep the smile tugging at her lips from showing.

Warren saw the amusement in his mom's eyes. _Glad she finds this so damn funny. _Hewent back to staring out the window, watching the rain pound harder on the passing cement, until his mom turned onto a street beside a large building. He read the sign stuck in the ground outside the building, it simply read Specialty Doctors. _Translation: Doctors who treat Supers. Most likely sidekicks, retired Heroes or powerless relatives of supers. _

His mom pulled into the one of the parking places labeled Patients Only. _Great, I feel like i'm checking into a psych ward. _He snorted, _That might not be a bad idea. At least people would leave me alone there. _He pulled himself out of the car and shuffled off to his mom who was several feet ahead of him. Eager to get out of the rain.

As they entered the building, his mom went straight to the receptionist to see where he was suppose to go. While his mom was getting directions, he stuck his hands into his pockets and occupied himself by looking around the lobby. _Crappy music, fake plants, uncomfortable chairs and weird multi-colored carpet. I don't know if I'm at a hotel or a hospital._ The lobby was a creamy yellow color, possibly trying to make it look warm and inviting. _Looks like someone puked on the walls. _He glanced at the other people in the lobby. Some where on cell phones, talking too loudly. While others were sitting down typing out things on their laptops, muttering unintelligible words as they typed.

He continued his study of his new least favorite place when his mom walked back over to him, handing him a piece of paper and a map. "You need to go to the third floor, suite 303. It should be right down the hall from the elevator." She said, pointing out the route he was to take. "Sign in and I'll be waiting down here for when you're done." She straightened his leather jacket and tried to move the hair out of his eyes, but he ducked under her arm before she could. She shook her head, "Please behave." Hugging him, she pointed to the nearest elevator and shooed him off.

After getting on the first elevator that was available, he immediately realized his mistake. The elevator was half full when he entered, but several other people decided to squeeze in, causing him to be pushed against several other people. Some of whom were going to the basement, and the rest of whom were going to the second floor. _Way too small of a space for this many people! Too close. _After half of the people got off and he reached the third floor, he pushed himself out of the claustrophobic square and walked towards the door with 303 marked on the side. _I think I'll take the stairs next time... _

Inside the suite, Warren found himself in a room overflowing with the color brown and gold. No different color, other than the girl seated on the opposite side of the room. The chairs were dark brown, made of fake wood, uncomfortable and hospital-like. The walls were a dark gold color, with floral wall paper wrapped around the top. The floor was what he guessed was supposed to be a warm brown, but really looked more like dirt had been tracked over it multiple times. The room itself gave off a strange smell, flowers and oranges. _Not the best smell in the world. _

He glanced at the only other person in the waiting area as he made his way to the sliding window to sign in. Whoever it was, they looked like they were trying to look like a bruise. The girl had a tight purple and gray hoodie on, dark baggy jeans and gray converse. There was an electric blue purse looking thing in her lap that seemed to have random drawings on it. She was staring up at the golden ceiling, occasionally lifting her head up only to thump it back down on the wall behind her.

Pulling his eyes away from the bruise girl and tried to get the secretary's attention. He tapped at the thin glass, "Umm, I'm here to see Dr. Isleen?" The secretary looked up from her computer screen to get a clip bored with a number of papers on it. "Name?" He sighed and answered, "Warren Peace." He waited for the usual response, and he wasn't disappointed. The secretary stopped writing and looked up at him, her eyebrows raised. _Must be from a family of supers. _ A split second later she wrote down his name, cleared her throat and told him to fill out the papers and bring them back to her when he was done.

He went over to the ugly chairs and sat down across from the bruise girl and began filling out the information. _Name? Age? Date of Birth? Reason of session(s)? Well..this is incredibly boring. _Warren sighed and ran a gloved hand over his face tiredly.

"Get used to the randomly stupid questions, their going to ask you more when you get back there." Bruise girl said in an amused sort of way. She readjusted her plastic black glasses and went back to watching the ceiling. _Who asked her anyway. _

He filled out several pages of information on his medical history, previous exams, and any other random questions they could think of, and went back and handed it to the secretary who took it without looking up from the computer screen. As he went back to his chair, the bruise girl looked over at him curiously.

She smiled and asked, "Do you like cupcakes?"

_Random _question. He stared at her for a moment before answering. "Umm... I guess. Why?" He asked cautiously. _What do cupcakes have to do with anything? _

Bruise girl shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea, I just thought I'd ask." She seemed like she went off into her own thoughts, and Warren was about to do the same when she sat back up.

"So, I'm Ren. What's your name?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Warren." Was the only reply she got. But she seemed satisfied with the answer and happily went back at her staring contest with the ceiling. _Wonder who's winning. _He tried to hold in the snort that his thought produced.

About five minutes later, a door close to the glass windows opened and a short nurse with curly red hair poked her head out. "Ren!"

He heard bruise girl, or Ren, sigh and giggle. She stood up, picked up her purse and skipped through the door, followed by an annoyed nurse.

_Well, she's...interesting. Or crazy. _Just then the same nurse stuck her head out once again, this time calling for him. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, mentally preparing himself.

The nurse lead him to a door labeled Dr. Isleen's Office. She opened the door and shooed him in, "Sit down and wait here. Dr. Isleen will be here in a few minutes." She said in a bored tone, like she had other places to be, and then shut the door.

He vaguely thought he heard manic laughter coming from one of the offices close to hers. _Well, this isn't going to be fun. _

* * *

**So what do think? Is it better than originally?**

**Review!!!**

**^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I still do not own Sky High...or Warren Peace. *cries***

* * *

Warren glanced around the office. The walls and furniture were all of multiple shades of brown, the floor looked much like that in the waiting room, but unlike the waiting room there were not uncomfortable chairs placed around. Instead, a long couch was pushed against one side of the room, beside it sat a chair angled so whoever sat in it could face whoever sat on the couch. _What is with these people and monochromatic color schemes? _He walked over to the couch and took a seat, crossing his arms while he waited for Dr. Isleen. _She better hurry up, I don't want to be here longer than necessary._

Just as the thought of sneaking out entered his mind, the door he entered opened, and a woman in her mid-thirties walked in. She glanced up from her clipboard and saw him siting there and stopped dead. Looking confused, she flipped through the papers until she found the one she was looking for. She read something on it and then checked her watch, her eyebrows raising at whatever it is that she saw. "Hmm... I didn't know it was that time already." She mumbled to herself.

She walked over to the large desk across from the door and shuffled through some papers. Warren watched her for sometime, _Is this the doctor that's i'm supposed to be seeing? _He cleared his throat, "Umm... Are you Dr. Isleen?"

The woman glanced up momentarily from the stack of papers she was looking at, "Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm terribly sorry, it's just I lost track of time and I wasn't prepared." She came over to Warren, straightening the papers she was holding and stuck out her hand to shake his. "I am indeed Dr. Isleen. I apologize for my..." She made a weaving motion with her hand that wasn't holding the papers, "Distraction. I just don't have anything ready." She smiled slightly, pushing the wisps of hair that had fallen out of the coil at the back of her head off of her face. "Why don't we get to know each other first? That way, I can get the paper work straightened out, and we don't have to be silent." She nodded to herself as she went back to her desk. She waved a hand at him, "Tell me a bit about yourself."

_What am I supposed to say? Hi, I'm Warren Peace. The son of a villain and hero. I shoot flames out of my hands and apparently I have a short temper? Yeah, right. That will work._

Warren stared back at her blankly, "Umm..." 

While still sorting out papers Dr. Isleen mumbled out distractedly, "What's your favorite subject? Your favorite color? What book are you reading right now? Favorite bands, authors and movies? Just ramble on about yourself." She glanced up at him briefly and smiled. "Anything, as long as it pertains to you."

Warren shifted uncomfortable, "Uh, I like Literature and Art." He scratched his head absentmindedly. "My favorite colors are red and black. I'm rereading Dracula right now. I don't really have a favorite band...just anything that sounds good. The authors change depending on what my mood is. I don't watch a lot of tv, but I've watched 300 several times...so I guess that's my favorite. Umm..." He ran his gloved hand through his hair as he tried to think of something else to say.

Dr. Isleen had stood up and was looking around her stack of papers when she realized Warren had stopped talking. "Hmm. Why are those things your favorites? Do you have a particular reason for liking them or do you just, well, like them?" She said without looking at him.

He placed his hands on his legs and unconsciously started drumming his fingers on them. "Well, I mainly like Literature because we read a lot. I like reading, and we have to read a variety of books so it gets me interested in genres I didn't think I would like before then..." He looked off into space as he thought, _Why are those things my favorites..._ "I guess I like Art because you can basically do whatever you want, all you have to go on is a loose set of directions. You can draw or paint anything you want. Red is the main color if fire, so I think that's why I like it. Black, well, it's dark...Like the shadows or night. I like the night, it's comfortable. Dracula would have to be one of my favorite books, I guess because the way that it's written. You get all of the character's thoughts on what is happening and how they feel about it. I think 300 is cool because it really happened, maybe not exactly how the movie was, but these 300 Spartans fought over 1,000 Persians. Granted they didn't win, but the point was that they held them off, and they killed a lot of them." He glanced back at Dr. Isleen and saw her watching him.

She grabbed her newly stocked clip board and scribbled something down as she walked over to the chair that was beside the couch. "Good, good, good..." She mumbled to herself. "Well, I guess I'll tell you a little about me now. Let's see, my favorite subjects in school were Science and English. I like warm colors, like browns and some greens...maybe. I'm reading some articles from other doctors right now, although I don't really count that as a book, it's rather boring actually..."She trailed off while leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. "I really like Alainis Morsett right now, and I love watching House M.D. Not to into movies, but my favorite would obviously be Titanic, even though it's several years old."She sighed, "I still cry whenever I watch it, which is about every other weekend."

Dr. Isleen straightened up and adjusted her clip board so she could write when the need came. She slid her glasses up and looked up at Warren, "Now that we know a bit about each other, it's time to get to the reason you're here." She flipped through a few papers, "Now, it says here your mother believes you have a problem controlling your anger. When was the last time you remember getting mad?" She held her pen over the clipboard, ready for him to talk.

_Crap, here comes the pointless questions. _He sighed, "The last time I got mad was when I found out I had to come here." She nodded, writing something down.

She pushed her hair away from her face irritably, "And what did you do when you got angry? Throw things, yell, what?"

He shifted uncomfortably again, "I threw somethings, burnt a lot of my stuff and basically destroyed my room." He thought back to a few days ago. "But I didn't yell."He added as an afterthought, _at least I don't think I did... _

"Hmm... Very good. It seems that you like to physically take out your anger, not verbally. You probably get into more physical fights than not right?" She stared at him curiously, making him feel like a organism under a microscope. "Yeah, I've gotten into a few fights." He shrugged nonchalantly.

She scribbled down more nonsense before looking back up and over toward the window in thought.

_Wonder what she keeps writing down. This really isn't very important things she's asking about..._

Turning her attention back to Warren, Dr. Isleen asked, "When was the last time you got into a physical fight? What led to the fight? Who was it with?"

_A lot of questions in a short time span. Oh well..._

Warren sighed, "I got in a fight on Wednesday, that's when my mom decided I should come here. It was during school, at lunch and it was with Will Stronghold. I got pissed at Stronghold because he was talking about my dad like he knew him. It just... makes me mad when anyone mentions my dad. I don't know why, it's been like that since he was arrested..." He trailed off, picking at a loose thread on his jeans.

"Hmm, So anyone talking about your father makes you feel angry, correct?" Dr. Isleen asked him. He nodded his head while she got up and went over to the bookshelf that was close to her desk. She pulled out a small booklet and brought it back to her chair. "Okay Warren, it seems as though your father is the recent trigger to your anger and that when you are angry about something, you like to release it physically. So, what I want you to do is look over this booklet after you leave. It will give you an idea of what we're going to be talking about." She handed the booklet over to Warren.

He studied it and leafed through it, _Well, this gives me something to do until I can afford new books..._

Dr. Isleen began again, "Okay Warren, in that booklet are several ways to deal with anger. One of which is what we will talk about today. One of the easiest ways you can alleviate some of your anger is just by breathing. Not normal breathing, but long, slow, deep breaths. Breathe from your diaphragm, not your chest. Pull as much air as you can in through your nose and then release it all from your mouth. You do this several times and you should feel a little better. Try it now." She waved a hand absentmindedly at him while she wrote some more down.

_Breathing? That's seriously supposed to calm me down? _He sighed, _Mind as well try it... _He situated himself so he could breathe better. Several moments passed while he was taking deep breaths. _Hmm...It does kind of help..._

"Does it make you feel any better?" Dr. Isleen was staring intently at him as she asked.

"Umm, yeah. Kind of." Muttering so she had to strain to hear him, Warren glanced up at the clock.

"Almost time dear. Now, another thing you can do along with the deep breathing, is think positive things. Think of your favorite song, or a place you love to go. Whatever makes you happy, think of it and it should ease your irritation with others. It will help even more if you use both of them together. Now, it is time for you to go. But I want to see you back here next Saturday and we will discuss more of your anger issues. Remember to breathe!"

He rose quickly and made his way out the door, down the hall and pass the secretary. Rushing out the door to the suite, he almost collided with Ren. She stumbled slightly, _Wait... I didn't even run into her..._

"Dude! Slow down, I have enough balancing issues on my own!" Shaking herself slightly and yawning, she resumed her staring contest with the lit up arrow button.

When the elevator dinged, Ren jumped and squeaked. His eyebrow rose several inches and he followed behind her onto the elevator.

As the elevator decended, Warren felt eyes on him. He turned and saw Ren staring at him.

Growling, he asked. "What?" _I'm not in the mood for crazy people to stare at me..._

She shrugged, "Just trying to figure out your power." She said matter of factly.

Warren sighed, _I mind as well tell her. Maybe she won't bother me too much... _"I'm a pyrokinetic... I make fire."

Her eyes got big, "Wow... That is a freakin' awesome power!" She smiled and began humming to herself, as if the conversation hadn't taken place.

Curious, Warren asked, "So... What's your power?"

Ren looked back at him, "It's kind of difficult to explain, I basically have the power of imagination..." At the word imagination, she did random hand movements that made Warren snort. "Really, anything I imagine, I can make." She stopped and glanced around the elevator. "Like, if I suddenly want the walls to have fur on them," As she said this the walls grew about a half inch of gray and purple fur. "Then it will." She finished, just as they arrived at the main floor.

As the doors were opening he realized that the walls were back to their original texture.

They made their way off the elevator and towards the doors that led to the outside world.

"So, what did you think of Dr. Isleen?" Ren asked as they passed several people in the lobby.

He shrugged, "It was okay..."

She nodded absentmindedly, "Don't be overenthusiastic about it." She said over dramatically. She glanced around and sighed, "Well, i've got to go. Later." She waved as she skipped out the doors and down the street.

He watched her go for a moment before making his way over to his mom. _Finally, home!_

* * *

**I switched a few things. Originally Warren talked about his dad in this chapter, but I moved that to a later chapter.**

**What do you think?**

**Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I still do not own Sky High...or Warren Peace. *sigh***

* * *

The days following Warren's session with Dr. Isleen were relatively uneventful, until Thursday that is. Warren was in his third class of the day, Mad Science. It was putting it lightly that Warren was in a bad mood. So far during the five hours he had been awake, he has had to repair another damaged alarm clock, had to fend off his mother's glares and morning mutterings about the seventeenth alarm clock he's burnt. He also had to change his shirt three minutes before the bus came because he had spilled a rather large amount of coffee in it while trying to find his backpack. He arrived at the bus stop a few moments before they closed the doors. On top of all that, he left his book and music at home.

After a few minutes after the bell rang and Medulla still wasn't in class, Warren decided to lay his head down. _Maybe he decided we were all hopeless and he's skipping school today... _Even as the thought went through his head, he heard the door swing open and Medulla walk in.

Medulla strode to the front of the class, cleared his throat and began speaking in his high pitched voice. "I hope your underdeveloped brains are functioning as well as possible, because today we will be mixing several chemicals that will need your utmost attention." He proceeded to pass out three liquids at each table, one was a clear liquid that looked like water, another had a tint of lime green with small bubbles popping up from the bottom whenever it moved, and the last one was a red liquid that had the look and consistency of Tylenol.

Warren, who had lifted his head up to look at his big headed teacher, now banged his head back down on the table. _Of course he would choose today to assign a lab..._

As Medulla continued to pass out the supplies, he began talking again. "The directions are on the board, follow them in exactly that order!" After he had handed out everything he began to walk around the room checking the progress of the students who had already started.

Warren, thankfully, sat at the only empty lab table. Apparently everyone else was to afraid of him to sit with him. _I wonder why that is? _He thought sarcastically. _Ugh, bad day and non coherent thoughts and sarcasm doesn't go well together..._

He gathered his ingredients around him and began reading the directions off the board. As he read, he noticed the two people in front of him were casting disapproving glances back at him. _I can't deal with this today... _

Warren attempted to ignore the idiots in front of him, but their voices were carried over to him. "Why do you think Powers let him come here? Everyone already knows that he is going to be a villain." Idiot number one said. Idiot number two shrugged, "I don't know, maybe she thinks he won't be like his father." The first idiot shook his head exasperatedly, "Didn't you see what he tried to do to Stronghold the other day? He would have killed him if he could have." The second idiot just shrugged again and tried to understand the directions, while the first one was still whispering countless reasons as to why Warren shouldn't be allowed to come to school here.

Warren had completely forgotten about the fact that he was holding a possibly dangerous chemical, and was focused intently on breathing deeply. But his hands, which were wrapped around the chemical's container, were getting steadily hotter. Causing the chemical to turn a darker red color and a blood red smoke start to build under the stopper. He tried to calm himself and to come up with something good to think about, but it wasn't working, because Idiot number one's voice was breaking through his concentration. His eyes snapped open when he heard a faint crack, glancing at the container, he realized it was _cracking. _Shit... Within seconds of this thought, the container exploded and an unnatural amount of smoke filled the class room, effectively setting off the sprinklers on the ceiling. _Crap, crap, crap...I'm so screwed. _He thought as he was pelted with freezing water, causing steam to come off of him wherever it hit.

Everyone in the class was drenched with the downpour. Medulla ushered everyone out of the class with his arms flailing. "Mr. Peace! What on earth gave you the idea to make your chemical heat up beyond boiling point! Go see Powers, now!" Medulla turned his attention back to his ruined class room. Arms outstretched towards the door, which was now pouring out light red smoke, he looked like he was about to cry. "No." He muttered depressingly, "I just got new equipment..." But no one was listening to him as they glared openly at Warren.

Warren rolled his eyes at the dramatic flailing of his teacher and the glares from the rest of the crowd in the hallway, and sloshed his way towards Principal Power's office.

When he got there, Power's ushered him in and looked at him sympathetically. She poked her head out the door and called to the secretary to bring Warren a towel.

After Warren had dried himself off as much as possible, he slouched down in one of the wooden chair across from her in her office.

She sighed, "Warren... You just finished your detentions from the fight in the cafeteria. Why do you have to get more?"

She was greeted with silence and Warren gazing out the windows behind her. _It's not like I meant to make the stupid red crap explode! _

_"_I've already talked to your mother, and she told me that you are seeing Dr. Isleen for your... anger issues. Since I understand that you are trying to take care of them I will not give you a weeks worth of detentions. But today and tomorrow you will have it." She concluded as he glanced up at her.

She stood up and led him to the little white room, "I hope you deal with this problem of yours, you're a very bright student, and I would hate to expel you because you can't control your temper." With that, she left him to his thoughts.

_... I hate guilt trips..._

* * *

Saturday

Warren's mom was driving him to the obnoxiously huge building where he would no doubt get criticized because of his little mishap in the Mad Science room. _It's not like I hurt anyone...except Medulla, I think he was physically ill when he saw how much of his precious equipment was destroyed... _Warren smirked slightly at the image of Medulla holding his hand to his mouth in shock while he picked through his class room.

Pulling up to the front, his mom let him out by the revolving doors. "I'll be here in about two hours, I have to do some errands first. Have fun honey!" She waved at him as she drove away.

_Hmm...I haven't heard the word errand being used in a while. _

Warren made his way through the revolving doors and shuffled to the elevator. While the doors were closing he heard someone shriek to wait. Instinctively he put out his hand to stop the doors from closing. Ren came skidding into the elevator, and pressed her back to the wall. He looked at her appearance questionably. Her dark hair looked windblown and she was practically gasping for breath.

She saw the curiosity in his eyes and shrugged while managing a small smile, "I overslept." She rested her head on the wall until the elevator reached the third floor. Running her hands through her hair, she asked him how his week was.

Warren shrugged, "I've had worse."

Ren nodded in agreement, "Likewise."

The elevator dinged on the third floor and they both made their way to Suite 303. The moment they walked in, Ren was called back. _Hmm...I guess she was running late._

The next fifteen minutes were spent with Warren staring at random objects around the waiting room and tapping his fingers on his leg. _You would think that since I'm here on time, I could just go back there..._

The same woman from last Saturday poked her head out the door, and called for him. Sighing, he made his way through the door and to Dr. Isleen's office. Entering, he found her sitting in the chair by the couch. When she saw him, she motioned for him to come and sit down.

"Hello Warren, I hope you had a nice week. Although I was informed that you got another detention, this time for...blowing up the Science lab?" She said it as a question.

Shaking his head, Warren said "I didn't blow it up, I blew a container with a weird chemical in it up. That made the room fill with smoke and set off the sprinkler system. Thus destroying whatever wasn't water proof." He finished while waving his hand around.

Dr Isleen nodded and scribbled something down. "I see... That's good. But did you at least try to do the exercises I told you too?" She asked curiously.

He nodded, "Yeah, I did the breathing, but that obviously didn't work. And I couldn't concentrate long enough for me to think of any positive images."

She held the pen over a new piece of paper, "Now Warren, was there anything in this instance that could of caused you to become angry like you have been before?"

When she saw his blank face she rephrased it, "What I mean is, was there anything happening in this situation that has happened before that caused you to be mad?"

_Oh...Why didn't she just say that? _He thought about it and nodded, "Yeah, a lot of the times I get mad at people are when they talk about my family... Mainly my dad."

Dr. Isleen nodded and wrote some notes on her clipboard. "So, are most of your fights caused by what someone says about your family?"

He thought back to all of the fights he's ever been in, "Yeah, all of them actually." He said while nodding.

"What exactly do they say about your family that makes you mad?" She asked while looking at him.

Warren sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Mostly they say stuff about my dad, about how horrible he was, and how I'm going to turn out like him... Sometimes they say stuff about my mom, like how they couldn't believe she married my dad." He shrugged, "Stuff like that."

Nodding slowly and looking sadly pass him to the wall. She wrote something else down and looked back up at him and smiled slightly, "Could you tell me why the stuff they say makes you so angry?"

He looked off to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. Sighing, he said, "It just makes me mad, because none of them knows either of them. They just make assumptions based on what they were told by their bias parents, the media, or random rumors. They think that my dad forced my mom to marry him, either that or she's just stupid for marrying a villain. They think that was why she divorced him, and changed my last name to her maiden name." He shook his head sadly, "My dad had to practically beg my mom to do that. He had hoped that with our last names being different, that when I started Sky High, it would be easier for me to fit in. So maybe no one would know he was my dad." Warren had gotten up and walked over to the window to look down at the random people walking around. "Some people think that my dad was horrible to us at home, abusive and yelling all the time. But that couldn't be more wrong. My dad very rarely got mad, and I don't even remember my parents getting into an argument. But no one knows that, and I guess it makes me mad that they just assume all of those things." He slumped back down on the couch and leaned his head back.

Dr. Isleen, who had been writing while he spoke, now put her pen down and looked over at Warren. "Do you and you mother go and visit him?"

Warren continued breathing with his eyes closed, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, every few weeks we do. He send us letters between the times we visit him, just to see how we're doing. He keeps bugging me to try out for the school play that's coming up." He smiled slightly as he said this, thinking back to all of the good nature arguments they had about it. _I'll never get him to leave me alone if they decide to do Oklahoma..._

Dr. Isleen checked her watch and sighed, "It's about time for you to go dear. But..." She got up and walked over to her desk. Rummaging through it, she pulled out a plastic container and set it on her desk. She grabbed three things out of it and wrapped them in a paper towel. Walking back over to Warren, she handed him the paper towel. "I wanted you to have something since you are improving, if not slowly."

Warren unwrapped the towel and saw three cookies. His eyebrows rose and he looked back up at Dr. Isleen.

"What? I get bored when i'm at home. Now, I'm sure your mother will be waiting for you. I'll see you next Saturday!" She waved as he walked out the door.

Warren left her office and headed out to the waiting room and then to the elevators. Where he again found Ren, this time though she was eating a purple and blue cupcake. Stating the obvious when she noticed him, she smiled and said around the bite in her mouth, "I got a cupcake!" She then giggled and spit small particles of said cupcake across the floor. She looked curiously at the fallen crumbs and shrugged as she giggled again.

"Are you on medication?" Warren asked cautiously.

Ren looked up from her cupcake, and stared at him with round eyes. "Why would you say that?" She squeaked out as the elevator doors opened.

He shrugged while they both got in the elevator. "You're acting weird." For some reason, that caused her giggle again. "I always act weird, you just haven't been around long enough to really notice." He nodded slowly, "Okay..."

Ren had finished her cupcake by the time they reached the main floor. She was staring dejectedly at the empty cupcake wrapper, "Goodbye my love! I shall never forget your yummieness, and the large amount of sugar you bestowed upon me!" She tossed the wrapper into the trash and sniffled.

She sighed and then looked over at Warren, whos eyebrows had rose while watching her. She giggled at the look on his face. "Well, I've got to go see the wizard. So if you'll excuse me, I must find a yellow brick road to skip down." At that, she curtsied and began skipping towards the revolving doors.

A few moments later Warren saw his mom pull up outside the doors. Making his way towards the car, he remembered his cookie. Which he ate when he got into her car.

_Hmm... What could be my happy thoughts? _

* * *

**What are your thoughts?**

**If you see any errors please tell me, even though I read through these several times I still miss stuff.**

**Review!!!**

***offers cookies***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I still do not own Sky High...or Warren Peace. Believe me, if I did... Well... Never mind... (=^.^=)**

* * *

Warren entered school on Monday, ignoring everyone he passed. Lash and Speed watched him as he walked by on his way to his locker. He was about seven lockers down from where they had stuffed a random freshman in their locker, so he heard clearly what they were saying.

"Yo Speed, you hear what everyone keeps saying about Peace?" Lash asked, jerking his head to where Warren was currently digging through his locker.

"Aren't they saying that he's going to be the next big villain? Like, worse than his dad?" Speed said, openly staring at the subject of their conversation.

For his part, Warren was trying to keep himself calm. After he heard the obnoxious laughter of the two bullies trail off around the corner they just disappeared around, he stopped digging through his locker. He dropped his hands to his sides and clenched them, staring into his locker but not really seeing anything. He let out a big sigh, _I'm supposed to be imagining something happy... _He closed his eyes and imagined himself standing in the middle of nowhere. He was surrounded by fire, the warm flames protecting him from everything. Letting the flames engulf him, he imagined them flicker against his skin. He channeled all of his anger to the fire in his head, watching it grow behind his eyes.

After having his eyes closed for three minutes, he opened them and realized he felt better. He grabbed what he needed out of his locker and headed off to Super History.

He sat through an hour of lecturing on how important it was to learn from the mistakes past Heroes have made. Then he was off to his Literature class, which was one of his favorite classes. They were studying Edgar Allan Poe at the moment. _I hope we get to actually start reading something by him. It's getting annoying that we just have to learn about his life and why he wrote the way he did..._

Sitting in the seat farthest back, he retrieved his book from his bag and read until the teacher called everyones attention to the front of class. She spoke of one of Edgar Allan Poe's stories, The Masque of the Red Death, while she passed out books with a collection of his stories. "While you read it, I want you to try to find the symbolism, meaning or moral it might have. After you have read it, write your thoughts about it on a sheet of paper. Then I want you to read it again and put additional thoughts down as well as anything you picked up about what message Poe was trying to put across, if any."

Warren read through the story twice before he wrote anything down, but before he could read it a third time the bell rang. The teacher told everyone to take the books home and have the paper filled out by tomorrow.

He sighed when he realized his next class was Mad Science. But, as he came upon the door to the dreaded class, he saw a sign posted on it. **Class Meeting In The Library Until Lab Is Repaired! **He shook his head and headed for the library.

Mad Science was filled with glares sent from Medulla to Warren at an intensity Warren thought was impossible for the large headed teacher.

Warren's fourth class was another he didn't mind too much, Art. Sometimes they did actual art and sometimes they drew rough sketches of what their future costumes might look like.

At lunch, as was usual, Warren sat by himself. He grabbed his paper bag from his back pack and ate while he finished the chapter he was interrupted in during Literature. Not aware of his surroundings until he heard Stronghold's friends say that there was an empty table close to his. He glanced up and found he was staring right at Stronghold himself, who seemed to have dumped his friends in order to sit with the Heroes. Their gazes locked for a split second until Stronghold became fascinated with his drink.

As Warren went back to his book, a sudden image flooded his mind. Stronghold's exploding in a way that reminded him of how a volcano does. A smirk spread across his face. _Looks like I found another happy thought. _

* * *

Two bodies were thrown through the air by none other than Speed and Lash, said bullies were laughing as the buzzer sounded and Boomer called the winners.

He zoned out as Boomer asked them who they wanted next. _Ugh, I have geometry homework and I have to do that paper of Poe's story._

Before he got much farther along that train of thought, he was startled out of his mind by his name being called by Stretchy. _Shit._

He suited up and dragged himself to stand across from Stronghold. He saw Stronghold flirting with one of the girls he was sitting with earlier. Warren glared at him, _I'm not loosing to those idiots!_

"Hey! Get your head in the game!" The yell startled Stronghold. The buzzer went off signaling the start of the game.

Before he took two steps he found himself being thrown backwards into a random bench. _Hope Boomer doesn't like his props._ Warren thought as he grabbed the mangled bench and threw it over the plastic window, and into the bleachers. As he turned, stripped arms wrapped around him. He saw Stretchy's mouth moving, but he wasn't really listening to what he said. He just lit up his arms. The binding quickly unwrapped and drew themselves back to Stretchy. Suddenly, Speed slammed into him again. Getting up he threw flames at him, but he was moving to fast, even if he aimed where he would be he was still too late.

Warren glanced up at the timer and saw they had less than a minute left. He found will tyeing Stretchy up, "Hey, save the citizen!" Just then, Speed came at him. Instinctively, he lit his arms, about to throw flames at him again. But he changed course at the last moment. Instead of running close to the wall, Speed rushed at him, twisting as he did so that he made a whirlwind around him. Within a few seconds the flames died on his arms, _What the fuck?_ He tried relighting them, but they couldn't with all of the oxygen being sucked away from him. He clutched the armor at his chest, _I can't breathe!_ He tried to take a small breathe, but there was nothing to take in. His vision blurred, lights burst from behind his eyes and his lungs burned. He was faintly aware he was on his knees, and they he couldn't breathe. Darkness was starting to creep into his line of sight. _Shit... _

Suddenly, the oxygen returned. He gulped in large breathes of air, as his vision attempted to return. He got up on his hands and knees, preparing to stand, but found that the ground was no longer under him. _What the..._ He slammed into something, and hit the floor. He rolled over and held up what he ran into. He saw it was the citizen, he threw it as far as he could and lied his head back down on the cold gym floor. _Ugh..._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stronghold run up to him. The overly happy boy offered a hand to Warren, but he just shook his head and stood up on his own. _He just threw me through the air, what the hell is wrong with him? _

Shaking his head, Warren slipped out of the gym when Stronghold's fans started to encircle _him. Yeah, yeah. Perfect Stronghold... _

He ran his hand through his hair as he made his way to his gym locker to change out of the uncomfortable armor. 

* * *

**Not a lot of changes...**

**Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I still do not own Sky High...**

* * *

Warren winced as he stepped off the bus. _Just because you can throw someone through the air, doesn't mean you should! _He watched as the bus turned around the corner and out of sight. Sighing and rolling his shoulder in an attempt to stop the throbbing, he made his way to his house.

Shutting the front door, he leaned back against it and lade his head against it. _I need aspirin..._ He dragged his feet to the kitchen where his mom kept the medicine. Taking some aspirin out of the cabinet, he made himself a glass of water and was about to swallow the designated amount when the phone, that was hanging not five feet away, rang. The abrupt ringing startled Warren so that have of his glass of water was now seeping through his shirt. He glared at the offensive appliance as it continued to ring. Throwing his head back, he swallowed the pills and gulped the remainder of the water down and turned to the phone.

"What?!" The annoyed teen growled into the phone.

The voice on the other end laughed, "Well, hello to you too, Mr. Peace." Warren, recognizing the voice, sighed. continued, "I wanted to call you and tell you of something your mother and I have been talking about." Warren stared at the wall across from the phone in confusion, _I didn't even know they spoke to each other. _"Warren? Are you there?" He shook himself, "Yeah, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Warren slumped against the counter, "Well...it's for your sessions. Your mother and I think you should be signed up for a class that will help you control you anger..." She trailed off. His eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch, _They want to put me in another class? _Dr. Isleen spoke the next thing in a rush, "Well, you see. I didn't want to sigh you up for something you would like doing, even though your mother thinks you should go. We want to sign you up for yoga classes." Warren shook his head quickly, making his headache spread behind his eyes. "I'm not taking a yoga class! I haven't gotten into any fights since I started going and i've done those stupid exercises that you told me to do!" Isleen interrupted him, "I know Warren, you're improving quickly. But we think that you need to socialize a little bit more than you do, and yoga can help you with that and your anger." He ran a hand over his face tiredly, trying to think of a way out of it. "Listen, what if I talk to somebody from school? Have a decent conversation with them, or several people. Then would I have to go?" Isleen seemed to be thinking about it, "Well...I suppose that would make you a bit more social. You wouldn't have another class to worry about... Okay, if you have regular conversations with people, you won't have to be in Yoga." He heard papers being shuffled around on the other end of the phone. "I think that's all I needed to speak to you about Warren, hope you have a good week and I'll see you on Saturday!" After that he heard a click and he hung the phone up.

Warren messaged his now throbbing head and made his way to the couch in the living room, and laid down until his headache subsided.

He was aware of someone shaking his shoulder. "Warren honey, don't you have work tonight?" He jumped up so quickly that the room spun_. Crap, crap, crap. Hey, I got rid of my headache_! "What time is it?" He asked his mom as he rushed out of the room to find his shoes and hair tie. "You have thirty minutes until you need to be there. You won't be late."

Warren finally breathed a sigh of relief when he was seated on the bus that would drop him off across from the Paper Lantern. He still had ten minutes before he was late.

_Ugh, I hate busy days._ Warren thought as he rushed to clean the tables off so the line of people waiting to be seated would stop glaring at him. He made his way back to the kitchen, and got to work washing the dishes.

It was now almost closing time, and he was exhausted. He walked around to the customers who were still eating, asking if they needed anything. After several times of doing this, he got to the last table.

"You done with that?" He asked since the girl didn't seem to be eating it.

The girl looked up at him,_ She looks familiar... _

"Hey..." The girl trailed off.

"Umm, hey._" I guess this would count as a conversation. _

"We go to school together." She said as though it explained everything.

"You're Stronghold's friend."_ I knew I've seen her somewhere. _

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah..."

"So, you want me to heat that up for you?"

Her eyes got wide, "You're not supposed to use your powers outside of school!" She whispered.

Warren bent over, "I was just going to stick it in the microwave."

She laughed nervously, "Oh..." She looked around, "I was supposed to meet Will here...but..." She trailed off, looking up at him. "Do you want to sit down?"

_Sit down? Didn't I try to fry her a few weeks ago? Although...this would definitely count as a conversation._ He glanced around, "Sure, I guess I can spare a minute."

Warren flopped down on his bed after taking a shower to wash the Chinese food smell off of him. _I said I could spare a minute, I think she talked about Stronghold for half an hour. _He sighed tiredly. _Oh well...at least I don't have to take Yoga classes now._ His thoughts trailed off as he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Not much changed here either...**

**I'm now concentrating on the new chapters...**

**Review!!!**

**^.^**


End file.
